Real Son
by CloakedDragonWing3721
Summary: Halt married Pauline just after the first war with Morgarath, and they had a son a year later. His name is Will, and he was born to be a Ranger. How would events change if Will grew up with Halt and Pauline?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sooo… I know that there's a ton of Halt-adopts-Will fics, but there aren't many Will-is-Halt's-actual-son stories. So… in this Halt and Lady Pauline got married just after the first war. Heaven knows they were young enough. Let's say Halt was 40 in the books… that would mean he gets married at 24, and Will was born when he was 25. Definitely reasonable, especially for the time period. And Will's going to be born a year after the first war, so… yup. Instead of book 1 being 15 years after the first war, it's been 16. Deal with it. JK. It probably won't affect anything. And no, Gilan's not Halt's biological son too. That's just Will. ;-)

Halt was pacing outside his cabin in the woods. Cries echoed from inside the Ranger cabin, where his wife, Lady Pauline, was in labor. Crowley and King Duncan himself were trying to get Halt to calm down. Crowley threw up his hands in exasperation. "For god's sake, Halt! Sit down! This is why I never married." (Ooh, I had a massive urge to add 'this, and one other reason.' Cuz Crowley is the Gobber to Halt's Stoick. But Crowley isn't gay.) Halt threw a glare Crowley's way.

"I'm not nervous." King Duncan would have snorted derisively, but that would be unkingly. Crowley rolled his eyes and sat down heavily on the verandah.

"Sure. Tell me that when you're able to sit down. You can unflinchingly stare down hordes of Wargals, but you're nervous when your kid's about to be born?" Halt nailed Crowley with another death glare and kept pacing.

"Shut up, Crowley." Baron Arald and Sir Rodney rode into the clearing. The Baron and Rodney dismounted with ease, and ran up to the three men on the porch.

"How's Pauline doing?" Rodney asked. Halt let out a frustrated groan and sat down heavily on the steps.

"I have no idea! And Crowley is not helping!" Baron Arald was about to say something, but inside the house, Pauline's cries of pain ceased and a baby's cries were heard. Halt jumped up again, but before he could break down a door, the midwife opened it.

The midwife seemed to understand what Halt was worried about. "Lady Pauline and the little one are fine. Why don't you go see?" Halt gruffly nodded his thanks and ran inside, leaving Crowley, Arald, Rodney, and King Duncan behind. He quickly crossed the living room to the door that lead to the small bedroom, and eased it open.

Inside, Lady Pauline lay in the bed, cradling a baby. She looked up and smiled softly at Halt. "He's a boy." Halt looked ready to cry, and sat down. Lady Pauline gently handed him the baby, and Halt cradled him in his arms.

Halt could see the baby's blue eyes already turning brown, and the little boy looked at Halt with curiosity, then giggled. It was a pure, clear sound that made Halt smile himself. Halt looked at Lady Pauline. "We should name him Daniel, after your father." (Daniel is Will's father's name in the books, and I wanted Will to have some of his name. Just read, and all will be explained.)

Pauline nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, but as his middle name. I thought we should name him Will, because the midwife thought he wasn't going to make it, but he seems to have too much willpower to die." Halt smiled, but shuddered inside at how close his wife and child had come to dying. Pauline smiled at the sight of Halt gazing at Will with pure adoration, then realized that he had left the King, a Baron, his Commandant, and the fief's Battlemaster waiting outside. "Halt, why don't you invite Crowley, Arald, Rodney, and King Duncan in?" Halt nodded absentmindedly, then passed Will back to Pauline.

He stood up and walked back to the front door, then opened it to see his friends trying to hide how eager they were. Halt raised an eyebrow, then decided to play a practical joke on them. "Alright, you can all go home now. Pauline's fine. Goodbye!" Instantly, cries of outrage and disappointment came from four of the most important men in Araluen. Halt smirked and relieved their worries. "I was kidding. Come in." Crowley, Rodney, and Arald looked a bit embarrassed, while King Duncan just looked serene, knowing no one would dare to bring up his reaction. There were perks to being king.

The men crowded into the bedroom, smiling at the cooing baby. Crowley sighed and leaned against the wall. "I figure that this baby will either be a brilliant Ranger, or an amazing diplomat. Heaven help us if he's both." Everyone else nodded in agreement. Crowley turned his attention to Pauline. "What's his name?"

Pauline smiled down at her son. "Will Daniel O'Carrick."

-Ten years later…-

"Will Daniel O'Carrick!"

Ten-year-old Will giggled from the top of a tree. He was wrapped in one of his father's cloaks, and had a cupcake that his mother had been baking in his hand. He giggled again when he saw his Mom step out of the cabin and onto the porch, easily noticeable in her white dress. Will had clearly taken after his father, with his penchant for mischief, climbing, and the outdoors. Growing up with Halt for a father, Will had long ago mastered the art of unseen movement, even though sometimes he couldn't quite keep completely quiet and still. However, Will had also inherited his mother's negotiating skills and honesty, so he always told the truth when caught, but Will knew how cute he was and usually got away with nothing more than a gentle reprimand.

"Gilan Davidson!"

Will looked up and exchanged grins with Gilan. Gilan was a few years older than Will, in the second year of his apprenticeship, and Will regarded him as something of an older cousin or brother. Gilan was also Will's fellow mischief-maker. Gilan usually followed the rules, but all it took was puppy eyes from Will accompanied by an 'oh, Gil, please?' to make him go along with Will's plans.

Pauline looked exasperated. She knew that Gilan and Will were probably hiding in the treeline, watching her and laughing. She knew she would never find them. Gilan was only a second-year apprentice, but he was a natural at unseen movement. Will had been learning how to move quietly since he could crawl. There was only one thing to do… coax them out of hiding. "I know you two are out there. I guess if you're not going to come out, I'll just have to cancel our visit to the castle… and it's such a pity, too. King Duncan's here and he brought Princess Cassandra…"

Will and Gilan immediately ran out of the trees. Gilan, because it was a hard-earned day off, and there was no way a cupcake was worth a day off, and Will, because he really wanted to see Princess Cassandra, along with his friends at the Ward. Pauline had to work hard to keep a triumphant smirk off her face as Will and Gilan pleaded not to be left behind.

Will was using his puppy dog eyes to the full effect. "Oh, Mom, please don't leave us! I want to see Cassie! And Alyss, Horace, Jenny, and George! Please, Mom!" Gilan was also begging, even though he was sixteen and couldn't pull of 'cute' like Will could, he was still pleading desperately. "Pauline, please don't leave me! I can't stand another day of cartography! Please have mercy!" Both boys were being melodramatic, but neither cared.

Pauline smiled. "All right then. I would say don't do it again, but I know Will won't listen. Will, go put your father's cloak back and get Tug ready. Gilan, you go saddle up Blaze. We'll meet Halt at the castle, then go see the King and Princess Cassandra. Then Will can go see the Ward kids." Will and Gilan smiled with relief, then ran off. (Will already has Tug, because he's pretty much destined to be a Ranger with his skills.)

-Two hours later-

Lady Pauline opened the door to the Baron's office, where she had been told the King, Princess, Baron and Halt were, Will hot on her heels. Gilan had gone off to hang out with some of his friends at the Battleschool. Pauline and Will stepped inside and they both bowed to the King.

Will looked around, but he couldn't see Cassandra. To Will, Cassandra was like his younger cousin, she had been born a few months after him and her mother had died in childbirth. He called her Cassie when they were alone, or hanging out with the Ward kids. Will shrugged off his disappointment at not seeing her and greeted Baron Arald and King Duncan appropriately, then hugged his father. "Hi Dad! How'd the mission go?"

Halt hid his smile of approval. He had been blending into the background while Arald and the King were talking, and from Pauline's start of surprise, she hadn't noticed him. "It was good, Will. It was nothing big, Crowley's just getting paranoid. He thought there was a conspiracy against the King, but it was just a trash talking gang." Halt wasn't telling the entire truth. It was actually a pretty big organization, and even if they weren't plotting to kill the King, they were still very dangerous. Halt had nearly died. Of course, he didn't need to tell his ten year old son that.

Will giggled. "Uncle Crowley's always paranoid!" Halt grinned.

"Oh, we know, just don't tell him that!" King Duncan looked vaguely amused by the banter, and Will turned to him.

"Your majesty, is Princess Cassandra here?" King Duncan nodded.

"Yes, Will, Cassandra's hanging out with the Ward children. You can go see her, if your parents say you can leave…" Halt and Pauline exchanged knowing glances.

Pauline nodded. "You can go Will, just stay out of trouble." Will smiled angelically at his mother, and eagerly agreed to be good. He was just about to leave when Halt chuckled and said, "Will? Look out for that third year apprentice cook. He's still mad about that blueberry pie from last month."

Will looked vaguely irritated. "Really? That was ages ago! Sure, Dad, see ya later!" Once Will had left, Pauline shook her head at Halt, mock irritated.

"Stop encouraging him." Halt managed to pull of a genuinely bewildered look. "Who, me?"

Pauline shook her head again. "Oh, you're both hopeless." King Duncan and Baron Arald chuckled at Pauline's look of exasperation. Keeping three Rangers in line, even if one was not officially a Ranger and one was only an apprentice, must be hard work.

-Three minutes later-

Will ran pell-mell into the Ward, immediately spying the Ward children and Cassandra. Will saw that Cassandra was looking away from him, and he used his Ranger skills to slink up behind her, putting a finger over his lips so Horace, Alyss, George, and Jenny wouldn't tell Cassandra. Will put his hands over Cassandra's eyes with a mischievous smile. "Guess who?" Cassandra shrieked and turned around to hug Will.

"Will!" Will grinned. "Hey Cassie!" Will waved over Cassandra's shoulder at the Ward kids. Will had a bit of a rivalry with Horace, but he was good friends with the other three. None of them viewed Will with suspicion like the village children did, mainly because Will had been hanging out with them since he was little. Will, in turn, didn't sneer at the orphans like the village kids did, because he knew that his parent's lives were dangerous and he very well could have ended up in the Ward himself. If some hot tempered noble or foreign king got too angry at his mother during a negotiation, his mother could be easily killed. And Halt… well, Will knew his father had one of the most dangerous jobs in the country. Soon, it would be Will's job too, but Will wasn't worried about the danger. He was a courageous boy, and born to be a Ranger.

Will followed the Ward kids out to the forest near the castle to do target practice, grabbing his recurve bow and arrows on the way out. (Can you honestly not see Halt teaching Will to use a bow at the age of five?)

Cassandra brought her sling, and the Ward boys brought small, low powered hunting bows. Alyss and Jenny decided to watch, Alyss cheering Will on as he one-upped Horace constantly and helped George with his poor marksmanship. Jenny cheered on Horace, George, and her fellow female, Cassandra, secretly wishing Gilan were there too. Jenny had a not-so-secret crush on the Ranger's apprentice, which Gilan was completely oblivious to. Everyone else was not so oblivious. Jenny snapped back to the present as one of George's arrows nearly took her head off. A typical day at Redmont Castle.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Five years later… Gilan graduated and Will's now Halt's _formal_ apprentice. Of course, Will already mastered the recurve bow, (he's still too young for a full longbow) is brilliant at unseen/unheard movement, and can track animals like a boss, and has had Tug for six years or so. Oh, and he can make a mean pot of coffee. However, Will still has to learn how to use knives and strikers. He also has to learn how to do Ranger paperwork. Poor Will.

Will and Halt were chatting amiably on their way to Gathering. It was a few days after Halt had disciplined Bryn, Alda, and Jerome, and Will was still giggling about how Horace had paddled Bryn. Halt was a little less pleased. He would have preferred to have the boys whipped before sending them out of the fief, but Baron Arald had said no. Seeing Will on the ground with the three bullies beating him had made Halt absolutely furious. He still winced when he saw the lingering bruises on Will's back and the small cut on his cheek.

Halt and Will suddenly paused. Halt had heard something, and Will had seen Halt stiffen when he heard the noise. Will suddenly grinned, knowing what must be happening. He was quite aware of Gilan's behavior during the Gathering. Halt told Will to change his horse's gait, and counted down. "Three, two, one…"

Father and son simultaneously tapped their horses' sides to tell them to adjust their gaits. An echo sounded behind them for a few seconds, then disappeared as Gilan adjusted Blaze's gait.

At a nod from Halt, Will signaled Tug to deepen his footprints and swung up into the trees. Halt stopped the horses and knelt down, pretending to examine a mark on the ground.

From Will's vantage point, he could see where the Ranger following them had been. If he had ever had any doubt that Gilan was the person stalking them, it was destroyed. Will only caught a glimpse of Gilan a few times, and otherwise he only saw where Gilan had been. Will jumped a tiny bit on his branch when Gilan appeared behind Halt like a wraith. Unlike a wraith, Gilan spoke with an excessively cheerful voice.

"Halt, Halt!"

Halt straightened up, brushing off his knees, and sighed. "Does that joke ever get old, my rash _apprentice_?"

Gilan met Halt's cool demeanor with a happy smile. "Admit it! I finally got the best of you! And you know how long I've been trying…" Halt rolled his eyes.

"Or so you think, my dear _apprentice_. Oh, by the way, Will loved his birthday present."

Gilan grinned. "Oh, I knew he would love the mandola." Halt hmmed an agreement.

"Yes, that he does. A funny thing, birthdays. They creep up on you. Did you know Will is fifteen now? The same age you were when you started your apprenticeship…" Halt trailed off and looked meaningfully at Gilan, whose eyes widened. Just as Gilan realized what had happened, an arrow whizzed past his nose and hit the tree Gilan was standing beside.

Gilan's head whipped around to Will as he jumped out of a tree. "Looks like I was so intent on catching an old gray fox, I forgot about the monkey in the tree!" Halt rolled his eyes.

"I'd say Will made a monkey out of you. What have I always told you? Be patient!"

Will grinned cheekily. "Yeah, Gil, be patient! I can't believe you didn't notice Tug!"

Gilan rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath while he mounted Blaze, and the three Rangers set off for the Gathering.

A/N: Yes, yes, short chapter. It's basically a bunch of oneshots. Can't wait for the Kings of Clonmel chapter. I'm doing one or two chapters per book. Next up: Morgarath finds Will and gets ANGRY. Yes, I already did a BB AU, but I DON'T CARE! It'll be different. Shoutouts:

TheNavyEagle: Sorry you had trouble figuring out who was talking! Hopefully this chapter is better. Thanks, and yes I do have a plan ;-)

Maddie Altman: I have written more! Not much more… I'm ashamed of this micro chapter, but… it's something. Awesome name, btw!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: And… Halt being fatherly. My muse hates me. Ooh, this weekend I went sailing with my Dad, and we won 4th place out of 11, which means we got a trophy! On that cheerful note, on to the super dramatic story!

Morgarath's fingers grasped Will's oakleaf necklace. "A Ranger…" Morgarath studied Will's face while Will glared defiantly at him. "That face… that hair… those cheekbones… you're so familiar, but from where…"

Will jerked back. He knew that if Morgarath figured out he was Halt's son, he could consider himself dead. "Well, I've never seen you before!" Unfortunately, realization dawned on Morgarath's face.

"I heard that Halt had a son… Will…" Will shivered as he realized exactly how closely Morgarath was watching his family. The Dark Lord continued. "And you look precisely like Halt. You're the right age too. Wargals! Grab him. We've got a negotiation to attend to."

-My inspiration likes to take it's time.-

Halt, King Duncan, Crowley, Gilan, and the rest of the advisors rode forward to meet Morgarath. The black knight himself had a superior smile on his face. King Duncan addressed Morgarath calmly. "What is it Morgarath?" If anything, the rogue baron's smirk grew wider.

"Oh, nothing, I just have something I would like to show Halt." At a mental command, two Wargals stepped forward from behind another two, and with them was… Will.

Halt sucked in a panicked breath of air. Oh, no. Morgarath had found out! Will always had looked a bit too much like Halt for his own good. The grizzled ranger hurriedly schooled his face into stoic stone.

Morgarath suppressed the urge to cheer. He had seen the fear and panic flicker across Halt's face when he had seen the boy. It confirmed his belief- the young Ranger was the son of Halt himself. He leveled his sword at Will's throat, who reluctantly stopped kicking and thrashing as the tip dug into the soft skin of his neck. "I have no demands, Halt, I just wish to take everything from you, like you did to me."

Halt snarled. "Let him go, Morgarath, or I'll-" Halt had unobtrusively kept his bow at his side and tense, ready and more than willing to nock an arrow. Morgarath grinned and readjusted his sword.

"I don't think so."

As Morgarath was about to plunge his sword into Will's throat, a _twang_ sounded and a massive black shafted arrow stuck straight through Morgarath's adam's apple. No one had seen Halt move, but sure enough, his bow was up and Halt's quiver was one arrow short. No one made a sound as the Wargals all looked around, dazed, and Morgarath's body slumped to the ground. Will immediately pulled out of the now dazed Wargal's grips and Halt dismounted Ablelard. In a flash, Halt hugged Will and started checking him over for injuries. Will glanced at Morgarath's corpse, and couldn't help but smile. "Dad, I don't think that was very sporting. Or diplomatic. Mom will be so disappointed."

Halt grunted. "I think she'll live."

King Duncan politely cleared his throat, and Will seemed to snap to attention. "Oh! Cassie's still back there! She's-" Will was interrupted by Gilan and Horace galloping in on Blaze and Kicker, with Cassandra riding in front of Horace. (Remember, Will knows Cassandra. And so does Horace. And Gilan. So they recognized her easily.) Horace helped Cassandra down from the horse, and Gilan stayed astride Blaze. Gilan grinned at Will's relieved expression.

"We rescued her. Of course, she had already slipped away and did most of the hard work already, but we rescued her!" Cassandra immediately went to her father and they hugged, King Duncan nearly in tears.

"Cassie… oh, Cassie…" Once everyone had recovered, King Duncan eyed Halt. "Halt…" Halt raised an eyebrow at the King. "Oh… just try to obey the rules of chivalry next time, please?" Halt nodded respectfully.

"Of course, milord."

Everyone knew that he was lying through his teeth and would break all the knight's codes in a heartbeat for Will, but no one said anything. Baron Arald surveyed the battlefield and chuckled appreciatively. "We've got a lot of cleaning up to do, gentlemen… and milady, of course."

He was answered with a resounding and weary "Aye."

Gilan shrugged good-naturedly. "Well, this is an improvement from them all trying to kill us."

A/N: The Icebound Land and Battle for Skandia are coming up next. I'm skipping Icebound Land, but I'm fairly sure the Battle for Skandia arc will be a two-to-four-parter, so I think that makes up for it. Only one shoutout? Really? Surely the Ranger's Apprentice fandom can do better…

Ra: I have continued! Great to know _someone_ will review to keep me inspired. (cough, cough, hint, hint)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I haven't updated since… August 30th? What?! Unheard of… it's October… I'm so ashamed of myself. Wince. I've been kinda wrapped up in school and the YJ fandom… that's no excuse though… I'm gonna cry in a corner. Anyway, IL/ BfS AU!

Will pulled his heavy winter ranger cloak farther around him and leaned on the railing of the boat next to Tug. Tug was standing there, happy as ever, while Abelard was in the pen next to him and Halt… Halt wasn't… feeling all that great. Will knew from experience that messing with his father right now was a Very Bad Idea.

The thing was, King Duncan had given Halt and Will an assignment in Skandia, to try to negotiate a treaty with the Skandians. He would have sent a courier, but word was that the Oberjarl was angry with King Duncan for some reason. Besides, scouts had told of a possible Temujai attack and Halt was the most experienced person in the kingdom with the Temujai…

All in all, a Ranger job.

The only downside was that they had to cross the Stormwhite seas. In winter. Because the Summer Gales were in summer, and sailing in the Summer Gales was suicide. On the other side of the coin, it was _cold_.

And a cold and seasick Halt was _not_ something to be trifled with.

Halt would never actually threaten Will, or do more than grumble and order Will to leave him alone, but Will knew that his father was the exception to the rule _misery loves company_. Will himself didn't particularly love boats, and was usually seasick for a few hours, but he got over it much quicker. A scream rang out from the aft of the boat, where Will knew Halt was.

Oh dear.

 **-Haha, that snippet didn't do much, I just love seasick Halt.-**

When the Araluen boat arrived at the docks, Halt was perfectly fine again. He stood in the bow of the boat, Will to his right and slightly behind him, both Rangers gripping bows and looking warily at the Skandians. The Skandians, for their part, didn't look so much wary as hostile. A few were holding axes.

Suddenly, a bearded blonde man with a particularly big helmet and axe shoved his way to the front of the crowd, demanding to be let through, "I'm here in the name of the Oberjarl, so help me, so move your sorry butts!"

Gotta love Skandians.

Will tugged unobtrusively on Halt's cloak when he realized who the man was. "Dad, that's Erak, the man who caught me!"

Halt stiffened, imperceptibly to the untrained eye, but to Will it was as obvious as a loud snarl of anger. Will kept whispering. "Calm down, Dad, he tried to hide me from Morgarath, he's not so bad!"

"Don't care," Halt whispered through gritted teeth, "one of his men hit you in the head with a rock."

"Try to be diplomatic, please? We're on a mission."

"You've been taking lessons from your mother, haven't you?"

Before Will could reply, Erak finally got to the front of the horde. "OY! WHO'RE YOU?!"

"Charming fellow, isn't he?" Halt muttered to Will. He raised his voice a bit to speak to Erak. "We're not deaf. You don't need to shout. My apprentice and I are here as diplomatic messengers from His Royal Majesty, King Duncan the fifth of the Kingdom of Araluen."

Erak's countenance darkened. "The Oberjarl will want to see you."

 **-I have a feeling that Erak's about to catch hell.-**

Will felt vaguely (okay, strongly) uncomfortable with the situation.

His father and Oberjarl Ragnak were having a glare off. Will sent an edgy glance at Erak, who immediately blurted out, "Hey! You're that Ranger boy who burned Morgarath's bridge!" Will felt the sudden and nearly overwhelming urge to facepalm.

The Oberjarl and Halt's attention snapped to Erak. "What?" Rangnak asked.

Erak's face turned bright red as Halt and the Oberjarl stared at him. "Sir, this boy is the one that burned the bridge with that girl, and we captured, and then was taken by Morgarath… we thought ya were dead, boy!"

Will smiled sheepishly at the jarl. "No, I… was saved." Will spotted the look in Halt's eyes, and felt worried for his new friend. "Dad, please don't shoot him. We're on a diplomatic mission."

Halt grunted. "He hit you in the head with a rock."

Erak smiled winningly. "To be fair, Svengal was the one who did that."

Halt's eyes turned cold and hard. "You turned my son over to Araluen's greatest enemy."

Erak shuffled his feet nervously. "Yeah. Sorry 'bout that." Halt looked even angrier, but suddenly reined himself in and his countenance turned steely cold. He dismissed Erak and turned back to Ragnak.

"Oberjarl, our sources have told us that the Temujai are attempting to invade Araluen by conquering Skandia. We would rather not fight them in Araluen itself, so King Duncan is officially offering his aid to help you fight them off before they conquer you."

The Oberjarl puffed out his chest proudly. "We Skandians will fight them off ourselves!"

Halt rolled his eyes. Will grimaced, he knew that look. Halt was about to be extremely blunt and slightly rude. "No, you can't. The battles will be long and bloody, but they hopelessly outnumber you and if you Skandians use your normal tactics, your forces will be easily taken out by the Temujai's arrows before you have time to pull out your battleaxes."

 **A/N:** Sorry, you guys deserve a long chapter, but… I just couldn't. I feel awful. I basically forgot this story for a month and a half. On the other hand, I got a LOT of reviews! I love you guys!

PFT3000: Exactly! Halt? Chivalrous? Good luck! Sorry I took so long with this chapter, and I loved reading your lovely review(s)! I can't believe you reviewed three times!

Pennydragon: Precisely. When someone threatens your kid, you shoot him in the neck, and deal with the repercussions later. I just love Halt. He's awesome. Thanks for reviewing!

Guest: Yep. Halt? Diplomacy? That's why Pauline's in the story! Thanks so much for your kind review!

MoleinaHill: D'aww, thanks! I think that my mindset is slightly sarcastic and critical, and my writing tends to show that through the characters thoughts. If you like my writing style here, you should read some of my Young Justice stories. I get very sassy. And I WILL keep writing! I abandoned a ROTG story way back in, like, June, and I still regret it. I refuse to abandon this one!

Demonbookworm101: Halt's like: threat recognized, destroy! Honestly, I agree with Halt. Life would be simpler without a stupid code of chivalry. And it's not like he's a knight. Sneaking around and doing technically illegal things in the name of the King is literally Halt's job. As for the story arc being well thought out… nah, I just go with my gut.

Amazing hawk: So, so, so sorry I kept you waiting so long! I feel awful! You've all been so patient and kind, and I'm sitting here reading books and updating every one of my stories but this one!

Nightstories123: You guys are brilliant at making me feel incredibly guilty without actually accusing me of anything or being mean. You're so nice I feel awful for neglecting this fandom. Well, the chapter's here now.


End file.
